


A study in blue and white

by Nightbirdsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A character study I wrote ages ago, I totally forgot to post this, It's not Canon that much is clear, M/M, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbirdsong/pseuds/Nightbirdsong
Summary: Byun Baekhyun has several problems. One of them starts with a pot exploding, the other with someone suggesting to hire Oh Sehun as an interior designer.





	A study in blue and white

_ A/N:  _ _ Since I've been complaining on tumblr that there isn't enough sebaek out there (I still think there should be more sebaek out there _

_ they are glorious, it's magnificent and I love it. I want more) my friend said "hey, try writing smut! Pure smut"  _

_ Ha! I can't write smut to save my life, sorry. So this is Porn (barely existing) with too much plot.  _

  
  


**The thing about the kitchen**

  
  


It all starts with the explosion of the kitchen. 

Well, technically speaking, it’s not really an explosion of the normal kind, it’s more the explosion of a pot full of sauce. Boiling hot, dark red tomato sauce that was meant to be served with the wonderfully tender pulled pork Baekhyun was slaving over for the last ten hours, tending to it like a mother would maybe tend to their child. 

It’s a violent affair, red everywhere, all over the wall, the ceiling- like blood dripping down onto his head while he tries to swallow down the tears that are welling up inside his eyes, making his throat itch and burn. Maybe that’s the reason his mother told him to never open an autoclave before letting off the steam. He has a good excuse for it, really, he has. 

Being in a hurry, the meat sizzling in the oven with it’s core temperature too high after he made sure that everything would be perfect is a valid reason to forget about something like that, right? Truth is, the kitchen is ruined, the sauce is gone and the little bit that is still in the pot is hardly enough to feed a crowd of around seventy people. 

There go his pulled pork sandwiches. 

“Don’t look like that.”, Kyungsoo says sternly next to him while he wipes down the counter, turning around to reach out with his towel and then he starts to wipe Baekhyuns face clean, careful to get the spicy sauce of his eyes. It’s a tender gesture and probably the only sort of comfort Baekhyun will get from his friend. 

“We’ll just serve the sandwiches with coleslaw, alright? You know they will be delicious anyways.”, Kyungsoo keeps talking and Baekhyun makes a wet sound that is almost a sob. 

“Don’t cry.”

Baekhyun shakes his head gently when Kyungsoo is done wiping him clean, but there is warm sauce running down his chest and back, making his collar stick to his neck and he really feels like crying. 

He still feels like crying when they notice that there is absolutely no way they will be able to clean the kitchen properly, that there will always be sauce stains on the wall behind the stove and on the ceiling- and normally that wouldn’t be a problem but this is not  _ their  _ kitchen even though it’s their kitchen. They have to teach students in here and there will be a photographer taking pictures of the venue for their website. 

“I could edit that out.”, Jongin says, chewing on a licorice stick that is dangling from the corner of his mouth. “It would take some time but I could edit that for the website.”

He is launching on the kitchen bench in the corner, feet on the table and Baekhyun wants to hiss him, but he is too shocked by the giant stains he caused almost a week ago. 

It looks like he slaughtered someone in here, not like a cookery school. 

“Yeah, well thanks.”, Kyungsoo answers Jongin slowly, sliding into the spot next to him and Jongin wraps an arm around him, reaching all around the smaller man to push his glasses up with his middle finger. Kyungsoo grimaces and pushes at Jongins arm while he mutters:

“But that’s not gonna solve the problem that we have to open for the first class in about four weeks, Ni.”

Jongin sighs dramatically and throws his head back so it’s resting against the back of the bench. Kyungsoo gives him a look- that Jongin doesn’t see, but hey, the thought counts- and Baekhyun deflates where he is sitting ramrod straight on one of the nice landhouse style chairs around the table. 

They don’t match the table, the chairs. 

It’s something Baekhyun notices all the time and he thinks that maybe there is something wrong with his brain because he should be worrying about the sauce stains instead of the table and the mismatching chairs. He feels like someone is slowly sawing at the branch he is sitting on, like he feels the ground sacking beneath him, a hole opening up in the floor to swallow him up.

They don’t have the money to renovate the entire kitchen. Everything they saved up after culinary school was spent for the shop they run now. For the little restaurant in the front- nothing big, it’s more a bistro than a restaurant- the kitchen in the back and the big room they are sitting in now: the class room.

There is nothing left. 

No single penny.

“We don’t have money.”, he whispers, voice breaking and he swallows, fingers tightening around the too-big coffee cup he holds between both his hands. It’s a nice creamy yellow one. A creamy yellow one that cost him around seven bucks. Who the hell spends seven bucks on a cup?

“Baekhyun, calm down.”, Kyungsoo suddenly says and Baekhyun realizes that he said everything out loud he was thinking in the past few minutes. “We’re gonna manage.”

“No, we’re not going to manage.”, he snaps and places the cup on the table, coffee sloshing over the edge and running down between his fingers. Just like the sauce ran down his back and chest. 

It’s sticky and warm and Baekhyun suddenly  _ loathes  _ everything sticky and warm. 

He loathes sauce. 

“It’s my fault.”, he adds a little softer and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while Jongin lifts his head slowly to narrow his eyes at Baekhyun- probably because he is looking right over the top of his glasses. 

“I should pay for everything.”

“Don’t be an idiot now.”, Kyungsoo just answers and points a finger at Baekhyun. “Your money will last you for another two months, Baekhyun and you need to pay rent, remember?” 

“I live upstairs.”, Baekhyun whispers and Jongin slowly lets his feet slip from the table so he can sit up straight. “I can surely ask the landlord-”

“Zip it.”, Kyungsoo interrupts him and shakes his head. “You’re not going to pay for everything on your own. We said we would be in this together, so we’re in this together.”

Baekhyun looks down at his fingers after that, at the faint brown of the coffee making his fingers stick together uncomfortably. Yes, Baekhyun really starts to loathe all things warm and sticky. 

“I got this friend…”, Jongin starts and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun groan in unison, slumping in their chairs. The last time Jongin said “he has a friend” they ended up with a broken car that was even more broken after it got fixed than it was before. 

“No, no hold on!”, Jongin says loudly and sits up straight, pushing his glasses up his nose again and then running a hand through his messy brown locks. “I went to college with him and he studied architecture! He runs a small renovation company! We’re pretty close, you know? I’m sure I could get you guys a good price for this… Whatever.” 

He waves a hand at the stove and the stains and Baekhyun feels like throwing up.

“You’re close?”, Kyungsoo asks with his voice clipped and Baekhyun knows there will be an awkward jealousy scene following so he slowly get up from his chair and walks over to one of the three sinks to wash out his cup and clean his hands. “Who is he?”

“Sehun.”, Jongin shrugs and Kyungsoo suddenly falls silent. When Baekhyun turns around he finds Kyungsoos eyes on him, wide and round and his lips relaxed and looking like his mouth will fall open any second. He nudges Jongin with his elbow and the graphic designer grunts in pain. 

“Remember what we talked about last night, Ni?”, Kyungsoo asks and his voice is a little bit too sweet for Baekhyuns liking. “I think Sehun will be just the man.”

“For what?”, Baekhyun slowly asks, narrowing his eyes and Kyungsoo suddenly smiles at him- Baekhyun almost takes a shocked step back at that if he is being honest. He knows that Kyungsoo can be sweet and nice but this is business talk and Kyungsoo never smiles when it comes to business talk. 

“For the renovation of the kitchen!”, Kyungsoo smiles and gets up, slipping out of Jongins graps who makes a disgruntled sound, making grabby hands at his boyfriend who just throws a napkin at him and disappears into the front of the store. 

“Just gonna get my notebook!”

Well, everything starts with the explosion of the kitchen and in retrospect, Baekhyun should have seen it coming. Because Kyungsoo never smiles when it comes down to business.

  
  
  
  
  


**The thing about friends**

  
  
  


When Jongin says “he has this friend”... Baekhyun is always bargained for the worst. Yes, for the worst because Jongin is that kind of guy who spaces out easily and has some weird ass friends. 

After the initial shock of the stains started to wear off, Baekhyun noticed that he probably made a huge mistake. A huge, huge,  _ huge  _ mistake. He agreed to meet one of Jongins friends. 

It doesn’t sound bad at first, really. But the thing is that he agreed to something like this once and the result was that he ended up stoned in the guys living room, giggling his ass off because he thought that the Muppets were hilarious. The guy was really nice, honestly and Baekhyun is sure that Jongin meant well, but it was a disaster. 

“This is not a date.”, he tells his reflection in the mirror, trying to give himself the same stern look Kyungsoo always gives him. “You’re just going to meet the guy who will renovate the kitchen. On your own. All on your own. Because Kyungsoo is an ass.”

That’s not entirely true, really. Kyungsoo isn’t really an ass, he just has an appointment with Jongin for the website and- why the hell would they need an appointment for something like that? They are boyfriends for crying out loud! They live together! 

But Baekhyun can’t really complain because ever since he blew up that autoclave he feels like he is wearing the collar of shame. Every morning when he comes into the restaurant to set things up for the day, the stupid spot of tomato sauce seems to be glaring at him, pointing a finger at him as if to whisper: 

“It’s your fault, Baekhyun.”

Yeah, sure it is. And so he just grits his teeth and hangs his head and wears the collar of shame as best as he can. If that means meeting Jongins friend-  _ Sehun,  _ his mind provides- on his own, well then be it. 

He won’t complain.

Oh hell, he does complain, he thinks when he steps into the front of the class room and sees a truck pull up at the curb- the new kind of truck with a big cargo area, shiny fellies and even shinier black paint. 

“Back to the basic”, is painted on the side of the truck and Baekhyun cocks his head to the side to read what is written underneath in tiny- too tiny- white letters. “Make yourself at home.”

Tacky. 

Wow, that’s really tacky. 

He snorts, crosses his arms over his chest and walks over to the giant coffee machine they normally only use when they have investors over and prepares himself a cup of cappuccino when he hears the tiny bell above the door ring, the sound of steps following closely behind. 

“Do you want a cup of coffee?”, he asks without turning around and hears a grunt behind him that could be a yes and a no. He just presses the button another time, pushing a cup underneath the jet of rich black coffee. 

“You must be… Byun Baekhyun.”, a low voice says and Baekhyun hears something hit the ground and then the metallic sound of keys on the countertop of the middle isle of the classroom. 

“Yes.”, he just says and turns around, extending a hand with the second cup of coffee, eyebrow raised and already stating “and you’re Oh Sehun, right?” when he freezes for just a tiny second. 

It’s horribly cliche to stop in his tracks he knows that. He shouldn’t let himself freeze just because the man in front of him is really-  _ really-  _ handsome. He’s not some damsel in distress. 

He might be in distress right now because of the sauce incident, but he is certainly not a damsel, mind you. But the man who is standing by the door, one hip cocked to the side so he is leaning against the counter, arms crossed loosely over his chest really is easy on the eyes. 

It’s not the “I have a sculptured face with high cheekbones that are sharp like a blade and my eyes are looking into your very soul” or the “I’m a craftsman, my shirt has oil stains and I’m gonna bend you over this counter right the fuck now” kind of handsome. 

No, it’s something else entirely. He looks young, but not so young that he is still looking like a child. His shoulders are wide, his waist is narrow and his legs are long, but Baekhyuns eyes find the straining muscles of his forearms like a moth finds the light. 

There are tendons of muscles flexing beneath his skin, his shirt is wrinkled around his pecs and shoulders where he has his hands in his armpits. He doesn’t look like a craftsman at all, honestly. 

“So, sauce, huh?”, Sehun asks and makes a step forward to take the coffee cup and he sounds utterly amused. A little bit too amused and Baekhyun suddenly realizes that he is staring. His face goes hot in an instant, ears burning and he is sure he is glowing like a freaking light bulb all of a sudden while Sehun takes a sip from his burning hot black coffee. 

“Do you just want to restore this area, or is the entire kitchen a problem?”, Sehun goes on as if Baekhyun actually answered and turns around himself slowly, coffee cup held between his fingers. They are rough fingers, Baekhyun notices. There are little scars on the back of his knuckles, maybe from fist fights or from working with tools. Scars aren’t really sexy and rough hands aren’t either. 

But his forearms really are nice. 

They look hard like steel, like Sehun could lift Baekhyun up with only one hand as if he was weighing as much as a feather. He is staring again, but he doesn’t really care because his brain slowly filters what Sehun just said and he barks: “What is wrong with the kitchen?”

“Huh?”, Sehun makes, the tips of his fingers brushing against the top of a chair and he turns his head to look at Baekhyun with a tiny smirk around his lips. And Baekhyun suddenly feels a little faint- but it might be the coffee because he didn’t have breakfast at all. 

“Nothing.”, Sehun smiles and then gives the chair a small pat. “It’s just that it could be better.”

Baekhyun bristles. 

He feels like a cat tossed into water and if it were possible he is sure the hair in the back of his neck would rise like it does in all those anime he watches with Kyungsoo when they are bored. 

“It’s perfect, excuse you.”, he says loudly and Sehuns eyebrows shoot up, eyes flickering to the spots of dried sauce on the ceiling. Baekhyun only bristles harder. “We didn’t have much money, okay?”

“It’s not a question of money.”, Sehun only answers and takes another sip of his coffee. “But people normally don’t have an eye for something like colors.”

“Excuse me, I’m great with colors.”, Baekhyun instantly retorts and Sehun looks even more bemused while he walks back to the middle isle and leans onto the counter, elbows braced against the steel top. 

“But with a light peach tone on the walls, you would look a lot more stunning in here. It would go well with your skin color.”, he says as if it’s the most normal thing to say to people you only met five minutes ago. Baekhyun blushes so hard he thinks that his head is going to explode any second. 

“Uh…”, he makes and then trails off while Sehun snickers into his coffee. “Thanks?”

Sehun waves a hand at him while he straightens, pushing the cup across the counter towards him. 

And Baekhyun thinks that he is a little bit fucked while he watches Sehun walk around the kitchen to look at the sauce spots and scribble notes into the tiny little stack of sticky notes he had in his back pocket with a chewed off pencil. 

  
  


“Okay, hold on.”, Kyungsoo says and pulls the pot Baekhyun is stirring violently in away from him. “So he’s an asshole but he made you blush and that makes him an even bigger asshole?”

Baekhyun just makes an angry sound and reaches for the smoked pepper from the shelf, tossing the tiny box from one hand to the other. “It’s not only that. He just…”

“Rubs you wrong?”, Jongin provides helpfully from the table and Baekhyun points a finger at him as if to say: “Yes! Exactly!”

“That’s a really stupid reason to not like him.”, Kyungsoo decides and takes the smoked pepper from Baekhyun to sprinkle some into the pot. The sauce blows some bubbles in the pot, makes a small plop and a small drop hits Baekhyuns hand. He hisses, pulls it away and glares.

“Oh dear.”, Jongin just says in the background and Baekhyun knows that meeting Oh Sehun is probably not the best thing that happened to him in the past few weeks. He just can’t decide what is worse. 

The sauce, or Sehun.

  
  


Sehun smells like soap and cotton candy. 

Yes, it’s weird but Baekhyun is a little picky when it comes to tasting the food he cooks because he’s a picky eater, so he relates on his nose most of the time. And that’s the reason he picks up Sehuns scent the first morning the interior designer that major in architecture waltzes into the classroom. 

It’s a soft smell. It reminds Baekhyun of early Sunday mornings, freshly washed laundry and something warm. He likes the smell and it might be the reason he hovers a little bit too close next to Sehuns shoulder while the other man shows him the different color samples he brought to the shop. 

“I like this one.”, Baekhyun says suddenly when he catches himself leaning even closer to Sehun, eyes trained on the soft black hairs in the vulnerable nape of his neck. It seems like the man didn’t get his hair cut in quite some time.    
“This one?”, Sehun repeats and points to a soft blue. Baekhyun nods. Sehun runs a hand through his hair and turns his head, suddenly stopping and looking at Baekhyun. They stay like this, a little bit too close but not so close that their noses are touching or some cliche thing like that. They are just close, Sehuns eyes darting back and forth between Baekhyuns own and he really does smell like fresh laundry, Baekhyun thinks. 

“It’s a nice color.”, the black haired man says simply and straightens so he is standing at his full height it and only makes Baekhyuns breath hitch a little bit more. He is so tall that Baekhyun has to tilt his head back to look up at him- but he is standing a little bit bend over the counter and Sehun is standing up straight- but even if he weren’t, Sehun is still at least a head taller than him.

Well, it’s not really a secret that he likes them tall. 

“It suits you.”, Sehun adds and Baekhyun opens his mouth and closes it again because he has no idea what Sehun is talking about. Is he talking about the fact that Baekhyun likes them tall, or…?

“The color.”, the taller states softly as if he can read Baekhyuns mind and Baekhyun blushes- again.

“No shit.”, Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and points down to his shirt. The exact same color. “It’s my favorite color.”

“Oh really?”, Sehun asks, again sounding amused and quirks an eyebrow. “It’s a rather cold color though, hm? I would have guessed your favorite color would be red or magenta.”

“Why?”, Baekhyun gets out, admittedly a little bit breathless. 

Sehun looks at him for a moment, head cocked to the side and then his eyes wander down from Baekhyuns face, slowly over his neck- lingering on his collarbones- down to his chest and stomach and then to his legs before they flicker upwards again and then Sehuns tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and Baekhyuns hands are suddenly entirely too sweaty. He can feel his heart hammer in his chest, his throat feeling dry and he is pretty sure he’s flushing bright red once more. 

“Because red is a really passionate color.”, is the simple answer and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he wants to cry or if he wants to laugh. Or slap Sehun in the face even though there is no reason to do that. At all. But maybe he would like that. 

There is nothing added to that and Sehun leaves him like that to walk over to the wall and write something down on his endless stack of sticky notes, pencil scratching over paper. 

“The color will look wonderful over here.”, Sehun suddenly exclaims and Baekhyun makes an agreeing sound in his dry throat. “But you should think about this awful table.”

Baekhyun bristles- again

  
  


**The thing about the table**

  
  


They argue. 

It should be easy, honestly. Sehun comes to fix the wall, to paint the freaking wall and then he should leave. It’s not that easy because he needs to fix the ceiling too. And fixing a ceiling apparently requires to rip every single inch of wallpaper off, toss it all around the kitchen and create a mess in Baekhyuns neatly arranged shelves. It results in Sehun and Baekhyun having a pretty loud argument in the classroom- so loud in fact that Kyungsoo suddenly bursts through the door and yells at them to shut the fuck up because they have customers. 

“Whatever.”, Baekhyun hisses and Sehun snickers where he is standing on a ladder. 

Baekhyun hates his guts. 

Sometimes. When he isn’t too occupied with staring at Sehuns perfect ass and sculpted thighs that are right in Baekhyuns line of sight while he is packing away the spicery to clear the shelves. 

But Sehun is an asshole, or at least that’s what Baekhyun is trying to tell himself because, quite frankly, Sehun is anything but. He is holding the doors open for the smaller, helps him carry the spices into the storage room when he sees Baekhyun struggle because the box is too heavy and too big for him to pick it up without swaying from one side to the other. He prepares coffee for Baekhyun when ever he stumbles into the classroom when he is on his break from the bistro in the front. 

“Got nothing better to do than fixing me coffee  _ in my own store?”,  _ Baekhyun always asks and Sehun shoots him a smile that is a little bit too mischievous, still sitting on top of the ladder with both his hands braced against the ceiling. 

“Nope.”, he answers, popping the p and then he simply goes back to work. 

Baekhyun really doesn’t want to think of Sehun as anything but an asshole, but he can’t help himself. He can’t help himself while he is preparing vegan avocado wrap with soy cream dip and he thinks about the way Sehuns neck strains while he tilts his head up so he can watch what he is doing. 

“He likes to work with his hands.”, Jongin said when Baekhyun told him that he finds it strange that Sehun is actually working himself instead of having other people do all the work like a person with a major in architecture would probably do. “And he isn’t rich enough to have a lot of employees.”

“He’s a control freak.”, Kyungsoo provides and drapes himself over Jongins lap in a way that clearly says: Enough time spent talking to Baekhyun, love me. 

It could be that Sehun is a control freak, indeed. It shows in the way he neatly masking the line of stucco right underneath the ceiling before he starts painting- lining and then ripping the tape off again so he can place it against the stucco again, tongue between his lips and eyes slightly narrowed. 

There is certainly something about him that strikes Baekhyun as odd and maybe that’s the reason it rubs him wrong too. Sehun doesn’t look neat at all, but everything he does has a point. 

The way he holds a cup while he studies his notes- efficient in the way he cradles it in his palm, holding the spoon away from his eyes with his thumb when he takes a sip, eyes never leaving the sticky notes he spreads out on the counter in the classroom kitchen. 

Baekhyun is hyper aware of the way Sehuns gaze follows him when he leaves the kitchen again, skipping back through the swinging door when his break is over. It makes him a little bit uncomfortable, the feeling of eyes trained on his back and probably his ass too. Although it makes him kind of proud too. People always assume that just because they are straight, everybody around them is straight too. 

Baekhyun knows that it’s the other way around too. He’s gay, the hot interior designer working in the kitchen must be gay too just because he thinks he has some really nice arms. 

But having Sehuns eyes on his ass and the obvious way he was checking him out the other day while picking out the color for the walls… well, Baekhyun would say it was a rather good sign that Sehun was at least- dare he say it- bisexual. If Baekhyun would be in denial, he would say that he doesn’t even care about it. He’s long crossed the line of denial though because he is perfectly aware that he is  _ staring. _ He wants Sehun and he is pretty sure that Sehun wants him back. 

But there is this  _ issue. _

“This table ruins it.”, Sehun says for the nth time and Baekhyun slams his pen down on the sheets of paper spread out between them on the table. It makes a sound under his palm like it will break and they stare at each other across said table for a moment before he hisses: “The table is perfectly fucking fine!”

“No, it’s not!”, Sehun answers him and his voice is hard like steel. 

The staring contest continues for another minute or two, neither willing to break and glance away, Baekhyuns fingers still pressed against the papers- bills, plans, color sheets for the new kitchen cabinets Kyungsoo decided to get because  _ oh look, Sehun is giving us friendship discount, why not make more changes? _ (Of course Baekhyun is in charge for that because Kyungsoo is busy with the kitchen and the new menu and the catering service and he is still wearing the collar of shame)

“Look.”, Sehun slowly says and pulls a sheet of paper out from underneath Baekhyuns palm forcefully- he has to tug on it several times. He turns it over so Baekhyun can take a look at it and stabs a finger down at it. Color sheets. More and more color sheets and Baekhyuns head is starting to swim from all the colors he had to look at in the past few hours. 

“The cabinets are going to be white. Pristine white. And this damned table is egg white and the chairs are ivory.”, Sehun explains and Baekhyun can see that he is trying to be patient, but there is this little tick in his eyelid that gives away how annoyed he is. Baekhyun pushes out his chin a little, trying to make himself taller than he really is, squaring his shoulders. “So?”

“So?”, Sehun repeats incredulously and Baekhyun hears his voice snapping. “The colors are not matching at all! And you want this to be perfect, don’t you?”

“But I like this fucking table and the freaking chairs!”, Baekhyun retorts and Sehun scoffs before standing up and turning on his heel to leave the room. “I’m gonna talk to Kyungsoo about this.”

“This is my table!”, Baekhyun declares and Sehun shoots him a look. 

“And it’s Kyungsoos cooking school too.”

“Oh Sehun!”, Baekhyun suddenly screams and Sehun stops in the doorway leading to the other kitchen as if he was hit by a lightning. His shoulders draw up before he turns around and glares at Baekhyun, who glares right back at him, eyes narrowed and fists balled on the table. 

“You will  _ not  _ throw this table out!”, he growls and Sehun clicks his tongue at him before he rolls his eyes. “If this table is so important to you, I can carry it upstairs into your apartment.”

Baekhyun falls silent for a moment before he shakes his head again and grips both edges of the table as if he is willing to chain himself to the chairs and the table all at once to keep them where they are: 

Right in the corner of the kitchen. 

“It ruins it.”, Sehun simply says and leaves the classroom. 

  
  


“Kyungsoo, I swear to god, the table is staying!”, Baekhyun thunders when he storms into the bistro just as his friend is closing the door and flipping the sign from “we’re open!” to the other side “closed :(“

Kyungsoo starts, visibly wincing before he turns around and gives Baekhyun a murderous look. 

“I mean it!”, Baekhyun presses, his voice trembling a little bit because - he admits it- sometimes Kyungsoo is a bit scary even though he is an absolute sweetheart. “The table stays.”

“Of course.”, Kyungsoo says as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. 

“You know I love this table and-”, Baekhyun goes on, rambling out his practiced speech he rehearsed the entire day inside his head while he was watching Sehun and his co-worker Luhan paint the kitchen. 

“Wait, what?”

Kyungsoo smiles this little smile that makes his eyes crinkle, nearly vanishing behind his cheeks, his mouth pulling into what Baekhyun always calls “the sweetheart smile”. It’s a nice smile, something that makes Kyungsoo look years younger, his whole face lighting up and normally he only smiles at Jongin this way and Baekhyun remembers that Kyungsoo smiles at him the same way. 

They are friends for a reason and Kyungsoo is one of the most genuine souls Baekhyun ever met. 

“I told Sehun that the table has to stay, no matter what.”, Kyungsoo answers him, walking past him to pat him on the shoulder on his way to the backroom. “He wasn’t happy about it, but he won’t mention it again.”

Baekhyun stares at his friend for a moment while Kyungsoo slips into his jacket and zips it up, adjusting the collar around his neck before he tosses Baekhyun his own with a silent laugh. 

“You know, he is just the interior designer, right?”, he asks and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “He can’t just decide what to do with our kitchen.”

“Technically speaking…”, Kyungsoo hums and leaves the store. Baekhyun gasps and follows him into the hallway between the store and classroom, stuffing his arms into his sleeves. 

“No!”, he wails and Kyungsoo snickers. “He just came here to get rid of the sauce stains, god dammit!”

“Yep.”, comes the laughing answer and Baekhyun fumes. He feels like crossing his arms and stomping his foot because  _ why do they need Sehun to tell them what to do with the freaking kitchen! Baekhyun painted everything himself and yes, okay the cabinets aren’t matching because he had to buy what he could get for the money he had.  _

But he doesn’t because it’s Saturday evening and they always go out on a Saturday evening and Baekhyun doesn’t want to be a child. He wants to get drunk and maybe laid, he just hasn’t decided yet.

When they walk through the classroom and Baekhyun side-steps empty paint buckets and lost pieces of wallpaper, he glances back over his shoulder at the table that sits in the kitchen like it’s not the reason him and Sehun can’t have a single conversation without being at each others throats. 

He sighs while he turns the key in the lock from outside, squinting against the reflections on the window and he has to admit that, yes, the blue color really looks nice and the cabinets look shitty. 

But his table doesn’t.

Baekhyun is adamant about that. 

  
  
  


**The thing about friends part II**

  
  


Baekhyun should have known that it’s not as easy as going out with Kyungsoo on a Saturday evening like they normally do. He should have known because Kyungsoo is love-sick ever since he and Jongin got together three months ago - how long can people stay in that freaking lovey dovey phase?! - and Jongin is a little fucker. Baekhyun likes him, don’t get him wrong, but the problem is that Kyungsoo suddenly thinks that everybody should be as happy as him and apparently people can’t be happy without a significant other. Baekhyun is perfectly happy without a significant other, excuse him. 

It’s strange, but Baekhyun went on several blind dates since he was officially introduced to Jongin as Kyungsoos boyfriend and not only the guy who takes care of their website and each and every time it were those two who talked him into it. 

He loves them dearly, honestly, but it’s annoying him. 

The weed-guy was super nice but Baekhyun can’t even remember his name anymore because he was stone out of his mind and giggling for hours because of nothing and more nothing.

Chanyeol, the guy who works at the coffee shop Baekhyun sometimes escapes to when he needs a latte with double espresso and a shot of hazelnut creamer, was nice too but just as weird as Jongin. 

No wonder, he thinks later when he remembers the encounter. They were roommates at College after all. Junmyeon was really freaking nice too,  but that was it. He was  _ nice.  _

The “I hold open the door for you and order your meal for you and this shirt really suits you” kind of nice. Baekhyun likes nice, but he likes not-so-nice too. Sadly Junmyeon told him at the end of their date that he already has a boyfriend and just didn’t want to say no when Jongin told him at work that he has this friend who is really lonely because he doesn’t even have a cat. 

“I don’t like cats.”, was Baekhyuns answer and Junmyeon had laughed at him and showed him a picture of his boyfriend whose name is Jongdae. They already live together for several years but nobody at work knows about Junmyeons relationship to the other man because Jongdae is his boss.

Funny, Baekhyun thinks while he pulls up his shoulders and grumbles under his breath while he follows Kyungsoo out of the train station towards their normal bar they like to frequent on the weekends. 

Junmyeon seems more like the boss type than the “I have a relationship with my boss” type. 

Not that Baekhyun cares. But- the point is - Kyungsoo and Jongin seem to be dead-set on making Baekhyun happy. He really is and he likes his life and dammit he doesn’t need a boyfriend. 

Maybe a good fuck, okay, he will admit that. 

The thing is that he should have known that something was wrong from the very moment Jongin suggested asking Sehun about the renovation works and Kyungsoo reacted the way he did.

“Might just be the man for it.”, he repeats to himself and Kyungsoo shoots him a look, but Baekhyun waves him off. He should have known their plan was to get the two of them together. 

He only realizes it though, when he pushes into the bar after Kyungsoo and spots Jongin and bloody  _ Sehun  _ sitting at their usual table, Jongin waving at them with a wide grin splitting his face apart and his glasses slightly askew on his nose. Sehun looks bored but he does that often, Baekhyun has noted that the first day he met the taller man. He traces the edge of his tall beer glass with the tip of his index finger, eyes flickering over to Baekhyun and holding his gaze while he cocks his head to the side, resting his chin on the flat of his palm while the side of his mouth quirks up into a lopsided smirk.

Baekhyun feels like scoffing, but the thing is that he suddenly feels hot all over. There is a tingle running down his spine and he surprises himself with smiling at Sehun and it looks like Sehun is surprised too.

His eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline and Baekhyun notices that his hair is not falling loose into his forehead but is slicked back over his head and it looks so good that Baekhyun has to ball his fists by his side as soon as he is standing next to the table because there is a little strand falling out of place and over Sehuns ear and it looks so smooth and soft and Baekhyun longs to touch it and brush it back into place. And he is staring again. He feels caught in the act when he meets Sehuns eyes, glinting with amusement and Baekhyun holds his breath. They’re a little bit too close again and Sehun reaches to his left and pats the empty chair that seems to be reserved for Baekhyun. 

He slips onto the stool without a single word and Jongin pats his palms down on the table a few times and declares loudly: “I’m gonna get you guys your drinks! Be right back! Babe, do you want to help me?”

They exchange a glance and Baekhyun wants to  groan because it’s so freaking  _ obvious  _ what they’re doing and Sehun has to pick up about it too, unless he’s dense. 

“Sure!”, Kyungsoo says cheerily and follows Jongin away from the table towards the bar and Baekhyun feels himself tense up because he is  _ again  _ hyper aware of Sehun by his side, their knees bumping against each other under the table. Sehun chuckles. 

The sound is low and almost throaty, vibrating through Baekhyuns body and making the hair in the back of his neck rise. Baekhyun glances to the side and almost waits for Sehuns eyes to be already on him, but the taller isn’t even looking at him, but into his glass. He has the tips of his fingers on the upper edge of it, running over the condensation gathering on the outside, palm facing down. 

“They’re acting silly.”, he rumbles out and Baekhyun can only agree. “Very subtle too.”

“Oh, yes, yes!”, Sehun laughs and leans back to turn around on his stool, knees spreading a little so he can sit close to Baekhyun, as if Baekhyun is sitting between his legs on purpose.

It’s strange how natural Sehun moves when he leans forward and braces himself on the table next to him with his forearm, hand hanging over the edge completely relaxed.

“Is that why you’re always so tense when I’m around?”, he asks and his voice is still so low that Baekhyun would be missing what he is saying if they weren’t sitting so close. 

“I’m not tense.”, Baekhyun replies and shakes his head a little. He is, alright, okay. Not because of Kyungsoo and Jongin though. He’s tense because of Sehun himself. The other man is just utterly confusing and so,  _ so  _ tempting. 

“You are.”, Sehun insists and leans even closer, the smirk playing around his lips again. “If you need to relax I could read you a poem, that could help.”

Definitely not. If Sehun would read that poem to him stark naked, holding Baekhyuns hands above his head, then maybe he would be able to relax, but not in a bar full of people. 

“What if I’m not into poems?”, he shoots back and Sehuns face turns amused again, but there is something simmering low in his eyes, a warmth that is spreading through Baekhyuns body too. 

He feels like Sehun is moving closer and closer although he knows that he isn’t. Sehun is staying perfectly still and maybe it’s  _ him  _ who is moving closer as Sehun mutters: “I would find something to relax you, trust me.”

“Oh, you would try:”, is Baekhyuns slow answer and he is surprised that his voice isn’t wavering and he sounds teasing, a little coy maybe. “And the emphasis is on try.”

“You’re being mean.”, Sehun smiles sweetly and Baekhyun reaches forward to take Sehuns glass and take a sip, eyes still on the taller and Sehuns smile widens just a tad. “I didn’t do anything and you’re being mean to me all the time.”

“You hate my table.”

“I don’t hate the table, I hate the color.”, the black haired man corrects him and takes his glass back from between Baekhyuns fingers, their knuckles brushing against each other. Baekhyun suppresses a shudder. “But we’re gonna fix that. I’m gonna convince you to throw that table out.”

“You won’t.”, Baekhyun shakes his head resolutely and narrows his eyes into a glare. “I will never agree to that and you should know that I won’t agree to anything. Kyungsoo told you the table will stay.”

“It’s just a table, Baekhyun.”, Sehun slowly says and he sounds almost soothing. Baekhyun thinks that this is probably the first time that Sehun said his name like that, all silent and rumbling and Baekhyun could imagine his voice a little bit more breathless, sighing out his name while Baekhyun is on his knees for him.

“It’s not just a table.”, he objects and Sehun lifts an expectant eyebrow. “It was my grannys. Her bakery used to be where the shop and the school are now and the table and the chairs are the only things I have left from her.”

Sehuns face twists into a grimace but he stays silent because right in the moment he opens his mouth to say something, Kyungsoo and Jongin come back to the table, giggling and shoving each other with their elbows while they try not to spill any of the beer they are carrying.

The conversation between the two of them seems to have ended completely and Baekhyun is almost disappointed because of that. They chat a little, sure. It’s mostly small talk though and the tension between them is slowly fading. Maybe it’s because Sehun has moved away again, is laughing with Jongin about stuff Baekhyun doesn’t understand, or it’s because Baekhyun is slowly relaxing.

He thinks that it would be nice to lean his head onto Sehuns shoulder, to have the taller reach out for for his knee underneath the table, to have Sehuns fingers splaying out wide against his thigh, fingertips pressing into his flesh in a move that would be too possessive. 

“Well.”, Sehun says, rapping his knuckles against the table while he slides off the stool and Baekhyun almost misses the warmth of the black haired man by his side. “It’s time for me to go. Big family meeting tomorrow.”

“Awww, Hunnie!”, Jongin makes and Sehun flips him the bird. Jongin giggles, but it sounds more like he is hiccuping and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while he wraps an arm around his boyfriends middle to pull him a little closer and to prevent him from falling off his chair. 

“Walk me home?”, Baekhyun suddenly asks and Sehun lifts an eyebrow at him- and Kyungsoo does too. Jongin and Kyungsoo exchange one of those  _ looks  _ again and Baekhyun is pretty sure that neither him nor Sehun are dense. They both notice that look and exchange one of their own.

“Sure.”, Sehun shrugs then and offers Baekhyun his hand to help him down from the chair. Baekhyun slips back into his jacket, pats his pockets for his wallet and keys and then flashes a wide grin and peace sign to the couple frozen at the table and he revels in the frozen state they are in right now, mouths open and it’s almost as if they can’t believe that Sehun and Baekhyun are really leaving together.

“See you tomorrow!”, Baekhyun chirrups and waves while Sehun places a hand at Baekhyuns elbow and guides him out of the bar. It’s the possessive move almost, the thing Baekhyun imagined Sehun to do but it’s nice. It makes him feel warm and tingling inside, almost as if he has butterflies in his stomach and it’s been a while since he last felt like this. 

“You sober enough to drive?”, Baekhyun wants to know and Sehun shrugs with one shoulder, a nonchalant move that fits him perfectly. “Truck is over there.”

The tension is there again. It shows in the way their shoulders brush against each other while they walk over to where the car is parked, the way Sehuns eyes roam over Baekhyuns face when he opens the door for him and Baekhyun takes a moment to look up at the other with an innocent smile and a simpered “thanks” before he closes the door with a bang. 

They don’t really talk while they drive, Sehun is concentrating on the road and Baekhyun fiddles with the stereo, pressing random buttons until he has switched to a radio station that plays music he likes.

Sehun isn’t complaining and he takes it a sign to turn the music a little louder.

“We’re almost done with the kitchen, huh?”, Sehun states when they are standing outside the shop, the street lamp next to them flickering, Baekhyuns keys jiggling while he tries to unlock the door that leads to the staircase up to his apartment. 

“Mhm.”, Baekhyun makes and then he realizes that this means he will probably never see Sehun again. As soon as the work in the kitchen is done, there is no reason for Sehun to stick around and Baekhyuns chest clenches. For some reason he doesn’t want the other to leave just yet. He’s gotten used to the small exchanges of banter that is kind of playful, to Sehun watching him and the glint of lust flickering in the others eyes like a flame when they play their little staring game. 

“You sure about the table?”, Sehun asks and Baekhyun pretends to kick him. Sehun takes a step back, shoves his hands into his pockets and grins, shoulders drawing up towards his neck and Baekhyun is already standing on the steps to the door and he is almost as tall as Sehun now. How nice would it be to just reach out, grab Sehuns collar and yank him forward into a kiss, to wrap his arms around the others shoulders and pull him in closer until they are pressed together and Baekhyun would feel the hard ridges of Sehuns muscles against his chest. He doesn’t do it. 

The silence between them is heave, the door swinging open behind Baekhyun and he is sure he should say something- anything, really. He should invite Sehun in, asks him if he wants to come up and drink a cup of coffee or something. But there is nothing coming out of his mouth and Sehun clears his throat softly. He still has his shoulders pulled up to his neck, the hands in his pockets and then he says: 

“Alright. Uhm… Goodnight.”

“Night, Sehun.”, Baekhyun mutters and Sehun turns on his heel and walks out of the side alley, but not without calling out over his shoulder: “The table still ruins it!”

Baekhyun laughs. 

  
  


**The thing about Sehun**

  
  


When he steps into the classroom the next morning, the table is gone. 

Baekhyun screeches at the top of his lungs, like a wounded Pterodactyl probably and pivots where he stands to run back up into his apartment, digging through his clothes from last night to find his phone and call Kyungsoo. The other is still asleep when he answers his phone and judging from how raw his voice sounds, the night didn’t end with only drinking for him. 

“Where is my fucking table?!”, Baekhyun screams into the phone and Kyungsoo sound, a noise utterly pained. “Kyungsoo, I mean it! Where is my  _ table?!” _

“How am I supposed to know, idiot?”, Kyungsoo whines into the phone and Baekhyun is pretty sure that he is hungover. Well, they’re closed today so it’s not really a problem, but it’s not like Kyungsoo at all. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really drink. 

“It’s gone!”, Baekhyun says so loud his voice scratches in his own ears. 

“What were you even doing downstairs?”, Kyungsoo asks and his voice is muffled like he is pressing his face into his pillow- or Jongins chest, but Baekhyun doesn’t really want to think about that. “We’re closed!”

“I ran out of fucking coffee, that’s why!”, Baekhyun snaps and then ends the call, nearly throwing his phone across the room before he thinks better of it and gently places it down on the couch again. 

It’s nearly midday already, he feels like shit and his table is gone and Kyungsoo doesn’t know where it went. And there is only one person who has a key to the school and only one person who hates the table. Sehun. Baekhyun makes an angry screeching sound this time, running both his hands through his hair and he feels like crying, so he starts yelling random curses, wishing Sehun to hell and back. 

Yes, okay, the table was fucking ugly and the paint was splintering and the colors were awful and it didn’t fit into the kitchen at all, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had both agreed that they needed something to remind each other why they were doing this. 

The cooking school was grannys dream after all and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo learned the basics of cooking from the woman. And her table was precious to Baekhyun. 

He is still kicking his couch pillows all over his living room when he hears the bell chime downstairs and he is out of the apartment door so fast, he nearly throws himself down the stairs. He barely catches himself, skipping down the stairs like the devil is on his heels and he bursts through the door to the classroom with an angry “AHA!”

Sehun stands by the front door, carrying what seems to really be the table, arms straining and he nearly drops it, wedged strangely into the doorway. He looks like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and body locked and then Baekhyun notices something. It’s really the table. 

But the color is wrong, the paint isn’t splintered anymore and the broken leg is fixed. 

“You.”, he says, out of breath because of his screaming. “You’re a table thief.”

“Nope.”, Sehun grins and simply walks into the classroom, placing the table down and pushing it against the wall close to the door and not in the corner anymore. “I didn’t steal it.”

“You did!”, Baekhyun accuses him and points a finger at him angrily. “And that’s not where it’s supposed to be! Put it in the corner, you asshole!”

Sehun smoothes a hand over the table top and smiles, cocking his head to the side and his silky black hair falls into his eyes and Baekhyun feels his heart stutter. “Just admit that you like me.”

“What?”, Baekhyun gasps and Sehun chuckles, turns around and walks back outside to get two chairs from the cargo area of his truck. The same mismatching chairs, painted in pristine white. Like the table. And the cabinets. 

“I don’t like you.”, Baekhyun objects and Sehun laughs, light and happily. He faces Baekhyun again, leans back so his hands are on the table and he looks way too good for Baekhyuns breath to not stutter. 

“I rescued the damn table for you. You like me.”, Sehun states matter of factly and Baekhyun snorts. 

But he makes a step forward nevertheless, reaches out with both hands and curls his fingers into the fabric of Sehuns white t-shirt to pull him down until their mouths are only a hairs width apart. 

“You’re annoying.”

“And you’re always staring.”, Sehun grins right back and then he is kissing Baekhyun, slotting their mouths together in a messy kiss that has their noses bumping together. He has to stand on his toes to kiss Sehun like this, nearly slips forward because the taller man is still leaning back on the table, but then there is a hand sliding over the side of his neck, a thumb pressing into the edge of his jaw and fingers in his hair, tilting his head to the slide gently so the kiss gets less awkward. 

Their lips move against each other like that for a moment, Baekhyuns fingers flexing in Sehuns shirt, just like that, standing in the classroom, against the table they have been fighting over for the past few days and the tension is broken. Sehun keeps him there, hand on the side of Baekhyuns face, guiding him when he moves his own head and opens his lips a little bit to close them again and have their mouths overlap softly. There is a little bit of saliva clinging to Baekhyuns lips now and when he opens his own mouth, tongue darting out to moisten his lips, he tastes the coffee Sehun must have been drinking, the slight hint of cinnamon and lemon. 

There is the tip of another tongue brushing against his and Baekhyun hears himself gasp and just like that the moment is broken and there is an arm wrapping around his middle, pulling and then he is pushed, kept against a hard body while they move backwards, crashing into the middle isle. Baekhyun opens his eyes for a moment, gasping for air against Sehuns mouth while the taller lifts him up and hoists him onto the counter, Baekhyuns legs easily spreading for him to step between. 

His ankles lock behind Sehuns back, his legs pull him closer until Sehun bumps into the edge of the counter with a small groan of pain because he hit his knee on the cabinet underneath. 

“Sorry.”, Baekhyun mutters against his mouth and Sehun laughs, a little breathless, a little husky and he kisses him again. It’s strange, really. How they can kiss each other like that, flat out making out with each other on top of a kitchen counter after all those days of staring after each other, of eyes lingering where eyes shouldn’t linger and it’s better than anything Baekhyun imagined. 

He pulls on Sehuns hair after a few minutes of just kissing, tongues curling around each other, teeth biting into his bottom lip and pulling it into Sehuns mouth and Sehun makes a sound so utterly sexual, it makes Baekhyuns throat go dry. He answers the sound with a small mewl, pushing himself forward on the counter again and pressing their bodies together and Sehun gasps, the arm around Baekhyuns middle tightening and the next thing Baekhyun knows is that they stumble into the hallway and up the stairs, hands pulling on shirts and Baekhyun laughs when Sehun pulls him back down a few steps to press their mouths together again. 

“What are we doing?”, he asks between frenzied kisses, pushing Sehuns shirt up until it’s bunching under his armpits and Sehun leans back a little from where he has Baekhyun pressed into a wall, one thigh wedged between his legs, his hip digging into Baekhyuns to make sure he keep still.

He rips his shirt over his head and tosses it away, kissing Baekhyun again in the span of a heartbeat and curling his fingers into the smallers soft blond hair.

“Don’t know.”, he answers silently, yanking Baekhyuns head back and the smaller moans at the pull on his scalp, screws his eyes shut at the feeling of butterfly kisses pressed into his neck, down a line from his ear to his collarbone and Sehun pushes him a little higher against the wall with the help of the knee he has between Baekhyuns legs. It puts pressure on his crotch, has him gasping for air sucking in air right from Sehuns mouth. He claws at Sehuns naked shoulders, leaves red streaks in his wake and Sehun bucks, creating friction between their hardening cocks. Baekhyun can feel the others swelling length rub against his thigh and he is filled with such an desire that he feels like he is burning from the inside out. He just wants. There is nothing left inside his head, he just wants. 

He whimpers, digs his nails into Sehuns arms and pushes himself away from the wall, making them teeter through the living room, crash into the couch and tumbling over each other while they try to kick off their pants without stopping to touch, to kiss, to bite and scratch at each other and Baekhyun isn’t really sure why they go at it like this. It’s as if they hate each other, like they’ve been craving each others touch for too long to be gentle about it now. And Sehun isn’t gentle at all when he grabs Baekhyun by the waist and pushes him down onto the mattress in his bedroom, presses him into the bedding, teeth biting along his collarbone. 

Baekhyun is writhing underneath him, whining in the back of his throat and carding his hands into Sehuns hair, letting it run through the spaces between his fingers to just feel it while Sehun maps out his body with his teeth more than with his tongue. There is this sensitive spot right at the crease between his thigh and hip and Sehun sinks his teeth right into it, sucking a bruise into his skin, fingers splayed wide against Baekhyuns naked hips. He holds him like this for a while, leaving teeth marks on Baekhyuns hip bones and mouthing at the underside of his arousal, spreading saliva over the burning skin before he suckles at the tip and Baekhyun loses all coherent thought. It all just flies out of his mind and he tosses his head back, mouth falling open and he should be ashamed by the sound that bubbled up in his throat. He really should be, but he can’t. Not when Sehuns mouth stays there, teasing, licking, sucking softly and he thinks he might lose it right then and there, but Sehun seems to have other plans. 

Baekhyun feels hands push underneath his body lifting him up a little and the mattress shifts, he is pulled forward and then he feels Sehuns thighs sliding under his. He opens his eyes, meets Sehuns and there is a hunger inside of them Baekhyun thinks he will never quite understand. 

Maybe it’s the same hunger in his eyes, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t really care. 

“Should have done this a lot sooner.”, Sehun rasps out and his hands travel up over Baekhyuns knees, his upper thighs, over his hips and then his torso until Baekhyun catches them with his own and yanks, covering his own body with Sehun. The taller moans softly against the skin of his neck, the tip of his length brushing against Baekhyuns leg and Baekhyun shifts, turns his body so that Sehuns cock is trapped between their bodies just like his own. 

“You should have.”, he breathes out, turning his head to catch Sehuns mouth again, pushing his tongue into the others mouth without a second though, bucking up and grinding against the hard body on top of his. He’s utterly lost, completely gone already and he could come from just this, kissing Sehun and rolling his hips up against the tallers, but it’s not what he wants. 

He’s been wanting for far too long already and he is pretty sure he will want more and more still. There is no “enough” in this situation and he mewls softly, sucking on Sehuns tongue while he gropes blindly for the lube he hides in the gap between his mattress and the wall. Sehun seems to catch up on that, slapping his hand away and reaching out himself, breaking their kiss in favor of sitting back and weighting the small bottle in his hand while he studies Baekhyuns body, all spread out for him on the soft blue sheets. 

“You’re more the magenta type.”, he whispers while snapping the bottle open, the soft click already sending a shiver down Baekhyuns spine, his legs falling open wider on their own. He knows he probably looks destroyed, his hair a mess, his cheeks flaming red but he doesn’t care because Sehun looks like he is drinking in every inch of Baekhyuns body, all of him. It’s like nothing is holding his attention for long, his eyes darting from Baekhyuns lips to his chest, down to the hickey on his hip to his length laying on his stomach, twitching a little when Sehuns eyes settle and stay there. 

“Shut up.”, Baekhyun whispers back and Sehun breathes out a laugh, squeezing a helping of lube onto his fingers before he tips his body forward and closes his mouth around one of the others nipples the exact same moment he pushes the first finger into Baekhyuns body. 

Baekhyun moans brokenly, body working against the intrusion for a moment, back arching to get more of Sehuns hot mouth on his chest, eyes squeezing shut. Sehun stays like that for too long, tongue pushing against the soft pebbled skin of Baekhyuns nipple, teeth gently scraping and then he starts moving his finger, pulls it out to the second knuckle and pushing it back in to the hilt.

He repeats the motion a couple of times, switching sides on Baekhyuns chest. 

“Don’t tease.”, Baekhyun whines and rolls his hips down, hand gripping Sehuns shoulder and scratching his nails over his skin to rile him up a little, throwing his head to the side and his arm over his face. 

There are stars dancing behind his eyelids when Sehun pushes in a second finger, laughing against his chest, hot air making his moist skin prick. He slaps the tallers arm in protest because the other is laughing, thrashing a little to get Sehuns fingers deeper into his body although the ring of muscles at his entrance is burning in protest at the stretch. He knows he is whining like a child, feeling Sehun spread his fingers apart inside his body, pushing them deeper, feeling them crook and the noise that leaves his lips is embarrassing at best. 

“Please.”, he starts babbling, pulling his knees up towards his chest a little bit more to give Sehun more room to work. He knows he is talking nonsense after a few minutes of having Sehun working his fingers in and out of his entrance at a steady pace, the push in hard and the pull out slow and agonizing. It’s teasing, rubbing him in all the right places and it’s wrong at the same time because  _ it’s not enough. _

Sehun is sitting between his legs by now, watching intently how he is working Baekhyun open, his free hand holding the smallers knee, pressing it up to his chest and folding Baekhyun into half. 

It should be weird to have Sehun watch how he fingers him, he should be uncomfortable, but he is so used to the way Sehun is always watching him, how he was studying Baekhyuns body all the time. 

“I got you.”, Sehun whispers after what seems to be years and pulls his fingers out of Baekhyuns hole with a slick sound that has his cheeks flushing. He tries to breath slowly, steadily, but he is failing and Sehun isn’t making it easier because he is kissing him again and Baekhyun lets out a broken sound, his hands brushing aimlessly over what he can reach of Sehuns body. 

He knows Sehun is waiting for something, but he feels open and gaping and he hates that feeling so he starts struggling against the body above him and pushes Sehun away until he can glare at him. 

“Stop teasing me, god fucking dammit!”, he hisses and the black haired man lifts an eyebrow. There is a small strip of red spreading over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and when Baekhyun glances down, his mouth waters a little. Sehuns cock is flushed, the tip engorged and red, a small drop of clear liquid smeared across the slit. Baekhyun wishes he could have a taste, his tongue darting out and Sehun follows the movement with his eyes, a growl tearing out of his throat. 

“Condom.”, he gets out and Baekhyun sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes while he turns to the side to reach for his nightstand. He feels Sehuns hands on his waist, holding him so he doesn’t slip off the bed, but as soon as he retrieves the condoms and drops one of the silver foil squares onto the mattress, the hands holding him gently, grip him harder and he’s flipped. The air leaves his lungs,  a hand settling between his shoulders, the other lifting his hips some more so his ass is jutted out. 

“Stay like that.”, Sehun commands lowly right by his ear and Baekhyun can’t help but to shudder and nod, fingers gripping the sheets on each side of his head. He hears the condom package ripped open and then Sehuns warmth is gone entirely, just the movement of the bed beneath his knees telling him that the other is still there. He holds his breath, closes his eyes and waits for the moment.

He’s been craving this for so long already, probably since he first saw Sehun walk into the kitchen downstairs and he nearly sobs in joy when Sehuns hands are back on his skin.

First it’s just the touch of two palms against his ass, slightly rough from all the work he does every day, fingernails that are scratching over the base of his spine and his skin breaks out into goosebumps. 

“You’ve got such a nice ass.”, Sehun mutters and Baekhyun isn’t sure if he is talking to himself, because his voice sounds close to reverent. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for so long, you have no idea.”

“Then why aren’t you just doing it?”, Baekhyun snaps, voice breaking around the edges and Sehun dares to laugh before Baekhyun holds his breath because the tip of Sehuns cock is slowly pushing into his body. It’s slick with lube, a little cold and the stretch is still more than he was prepared for- nothing can really prepare you for this, honestly- and his voice snaps into a high pitched moan, spine curving and belly brushing against the sheets as Sehun bottoms out.

“Breathe.”, Sehun tells him from behind, running both hands down his back and up again, through his hair, almost massaging his scalp. “Breathe for me, baby.”

“This isn’t my first time!”, Baekhyun growls and wags his ass a little, rolling his hips back against Sehun and he can’t help but smirk when he hears Sehuns breath hitch, the hands that have settled on his hips gripping him tight as if to hold him still. 

“Good.”, comes the smirking answer- the smirk is clearly audible in Sehuns voice and Baekhyun hates him for it, but he decides to slap him later- and Sehun is moving. The pace he sets is just as violent as they have started this, there is just a fine line between pleasurable and painful for Baekhyun.

Sehun is snapping his hips hard, Baekhyuns skin on the back his thighs feels almost raw after a while, his body jostled forward with each thrust Sehun gives into his body and his voice is already hoarse.

He’s babbling again, mindlessly clawing at the sheets, begging for more, more, more, body moving back against each of Sehuns thrusts and it’s so good, so perfect how Sehun is handling him. 

He’s not gentle, not at all, no. He’s pulling Baekhyuns hair, kneads the flesh of his ass with both his hands while he fucks into him over and over again and Baekhyun doesn’t even know what day it is anymore. Sehun isn’t a talker, he’s mostly silent while they’re at it. Sometimes he’s muttering, groaning silently or breathing out little moans, but it’s still fitting him perfectly. He doesn’t seem like the type to be loud, but Baekhyun makes up for that. He’s loud enough for the both of them. 

He’s nearly screaming in shock when at the touch of Sehuns hand against his own arousal, his body seizing up in pleasure and his jaw unhinges, tongue darting out to wet his lips over and over again and his moans turn into hiccupping gasps each time Sehuns thumb brushes over the slit of his cock, each time Sehuns palm twists around his length when he’s pushed in as deep as he can go and hits Baekhyuns prostate. He doesn’t know how long they move like this, too hard, too fast, before Sehun wraps his other arm around Baekhyuns middle and pulls him up, sitting back on his haunches and Baekhyun settling in his lap with a wet sound. Sehuns hand is on his neck and Baekhyun knows what he wants, so he cranes his neck and tilts his face back, their mouths meeting in an open-mouthed kiss, if you could call it that. They’re still moving, Baekhyun gyrating his hips, drawing figure eights while Sehun thrusts up, more shallow and a little less deep but still strong. 

And like this, Sehuns cock is rubbing up right against his sweet spot with each circle he draws in the tallers lap, his lungs burning just as his muscles, body protesting and then locking up and he is opening his mouth against Sehuns in a silent scream while shudder wrecks through him, Sehuns fingers wrapping a little tighter around his length when he comes in hot spurts, his come dripping over the others fingers. Baekhyun wishes for a second that Sehun would stop touching him, his body feels sensitive, rubbed raw, like his skin is too tight for his body. He knows Sehun has yet to come too, so he keeps silent and keeps moving, reaching back to wrap his arm around Sehuns neck to pull him as close as he can although they’re as close as humanly possible already. 

“Sehun.”, he chants a couple of times, breath fanning hot across the others face. “Sehun,  _ Sehun,  _ please. Please, please-”

His own breath hitches in his throat when Sehun makes that sinful noise again, deep and guttural, hips snapping up so hard it nearly throws Baekhyun off his lap - or at least that’s what Baekhyun thinks- and then he stills, body twitching and Baekhyun sighs when he feels the warmth of Sehuns come inside of him even through the condom. They stay like this, breathing against each other, heartbeats slowing and when they finally fall onto the mattress next to each other, cleaned up and condom tossed into the trash in the bathroom, Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. 

“That was one hell of a round of foreplay.”, he giggles and readily rolls over against Sehuns body when the taller urges him into his arms with insistent hands. “Only took us ages.”

“The table nearly ruined it.”, Sehun jokes and Baekhyun slaps the side of his head before he kisses him softly on the cheek and then on the lips, whispering: “You’re an asshole.”


End file.
